Neglected
by xghostwriter
Summary: Flavie guards the path to the Cold Plains, always has since Andariel's appearance — but what happens when she meets a Necromancer?
1. The Meeting

Tile: Neglected

Fandom: Diablo II

Pairing: Necromancer/Flavie; Paladin/Flavie (One sided)

Warning: Dry humor; mild cursing; violence.

Summary: Flavie guards the path to the Cold Plains, always has since Andariel's appearance — but what happens when she meets a Necromancer?

Notes: This started out as a plot bunny because I love necromancers and I don't think people view them as such great characters. I wanted to do something a bit different then most were doing with these Diablo fictions, and I thought I'd start in Act One. I picked Flavie because she is my favorite character from the act. So here is my chaptered fiction on Flavie meeting a Necromancer. Reviews are welcome, but only if you wish to do it; I'm not going to beg.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing and if you think I do, then God thinks you're an idiot. What does this mean? I'm not extremely cool, do not sue me. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

_The Meeting

* * *

_

The dark clouds hung over head in the night sky, covering the stars and moon from shining into the grassy field. The air was thick with moisture from the rain that fell heavily from the sky, exploding against anything that the droplets could land upon. Thunder could be heard dooming through the air, lightning striking and light up the night with its tricks. One lone figure stood in the grassy area; standing firmly between Blood Moor and the Cold Plains. The figure's eyes watching the surroundings like a predator watching for some sort of prey, fingers wrapped around the weapon that held tightly in the figure's grasp.

Soaked to the bone, Flavie looked woefully at her drenched bow string. She squinted against the rain as she remembers a time when she thought how her life would be. She been saved at a young and tender age by a sympathetic Akara, then trained under Kashya. She had learned the way of the bow quickly and earned much respect of the Rogues just as quickly. She had certainly thought life with the rogues would be a life of fantasy and action; she didn't believe that she would be guarding such a deadly place with nothing more to do.

But what would fairly young rogue be doing guarding this pathway? It was obvious there was a reason she had to stand there, and that reason was punishment. Flavie was quick to become angered, instigating several fights with other rogues. Then there was a man, a traveler in the camp named Gheed, that often sent her temper out of control. Kashya and the others decided that Flavie would be punished for it, forced to guard the pathway to the Cold Plains.

Now shivering a little against the cold, she kicked at the mud now forming at her feet. Her eyes snapped up the path, grimacing at the sight of the distant rogue camp. She bitterly hoped that maybe today she would get relieved from her duties, but she knew that no rogue would make their way down that path to relieve her. She knew that she would have to return to the camp in the morning though, to retrieve more supplies for her own little camp she had been creating out in the wilderness. Her small little camp was only a tent, only big enough for her, and a little fire pit that she used for cooking and what not.

Her cold form caught scent of rotting flesh, her nose crunching up a bit as her eyes moved to the side. She spotted a lumbering zombie to her right, followed by another one. They both made grunts as their slow moving form grew closer, Flavie frowned at the sight of the beings coming from Blood Moor. With much reluctance, she lifted the bow and placed an arrow into place; beginning to pluck arrow after arrow at one of the living dead. After a few messy hits, the zombie fell and the other came into her aim. Placing another arrow in its place, she pulled back the soaked string of her bow and aimed at the zombie's head — never getting to take the shot.

Out of nowhere a newcomer charged up to the zombie and it fell with a single swipe from his sword. His shield and armor gleamed and she stares in wonderment at a circular aura around his feet. She could tell right away what this man was, a holy man — a paladin. She had seen a few in her time, most of them seemingly righteous and rather annoying in her eyes. Though this man merely paused a moment by the now decomposing zombie and then began to trot towards her.

_"Someone to talk to, at last!" _Flavie almost grinned at this thought but then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She noticed the flag still waving above the fetid Den of Evil. _"Hell no, he doesn't intend to wander into the Cold Plains just yet. Akara made me promise to warn everyone who attempted to go further without first vanquishing every foe in that place. I do intend on getting back into camp, and this is the only way — follow orders."_

By the time she broke out of her thoughts, the dark skinned warrior was now face to face with her. She lowered her risen bow, to show she was not to harm him, and pulled herself up to her full height — which wasn't exactly tall. With a commanding tone, the young rogue met his gaze with the strength she was trained to seemingly have. "Halt! I must warn you — " But she was interrupted in mid sentence as the paladin simply broke her gaze, and ran off towards the Cold Plains. Never looking back, Flavie is left alone again in the pouring rain — her fingers tightening around the wooden bow.

"Well, I never!" Flavie snapped, almost whining as she watched. She could not believe what was happening, she was trying to help this holy man and he completely ignored her like she wasn't even there. Though it most certainly wasn't the first time something like this happened, which explained the corpses that littered the Cold Plains. She fumed as she wondered why no one listened to her advice to stay out of the area. "Of all the nerve of people!"

_"I shouldn't have to put up with this kind of stuff," _she thought to herself before turning gazing from the inviting camp and the direction the stranger had disappeared off to. She idly attempted to remember the last time she had a break from this duty, though after coming up empty handed, she turned her gaze back to the camp. _"Should I? I mean, I will need supplies soon. It's obvious that I need to return to the camp very soon, but what about that fool? What if he needs my help and comes running back? I won't be here to do my duty." _

She lowered her head and mentally cursed her duties. Not only did she have to guard the pathway and warn those who tried to use it, but if they needed her assistance, she had to help them. She then cursed her own anger issues, if it weren't for them she wouldn't be standing in the rain; she would be in a warm tent at the camp. She groaned inwardly, possibly even outwardly as well, and turned on her heels in the direction of the camp. She wanted so badly to just take off and run back to the camp, never returning to this dreaded place. Sighing, she knew the truth; she couldn't just go back. "This is utter stupidity."

"I must agree." A voice echoed out, startling the young rogue. "The Paladin has never been the sharpest dagger in the blacksmith's shed."

Flavie turned on her heels quickly, ready to tackle the owner of the new voice, if he were to try to pass her like his friend had. But much to her surprise, she was greeted by a tall and pale man, his very looks gave him away. He was a necromancer, one of the darker mages that now roamed to assist, and the skeletons surrounding his form just furthered the proof. She gaze at him, uncertain if she should rise her bow or not. She had heard many stories of what these men were able to do, how dangerous they were, and how they were as evil as the fiends that were slain. But she didn't rise her weapon, he didn't even make a movement towards her — neither did his summons.

His summons were slightly frightening to the rogue; she knew they were not evil, but those hallowed eyes were enough to send a shiver down her spine. The man before her didn't seem to notice her discomfort with his minions, found he did not cast them away nor did he inform them to go back. Though if he had noticed, he either didn't care or found her discomfort amusing — she would not doubt either. Necromancers were known to be cruel and uncaring of others, also known to be as heartless as the creatures that they slaughtered. Still Flavie stood her ground against all of the summons and the master of the dead himself.

She mumbled, "So he's with you, huh?"

She felt stupid for saying that. Of all the things she could have said to this stranger, she went with the most childish and awkward thing she could. Though much to her surprise the man didn't smile or laugh, his expression twisted in disgust for a moment then turned blank. "No, I only travel with he and his group. I am not part of it, nor am I with him. I am merely trying to get back to Kurast, and they were headed in that direction as well, at least that's what they told me."

"Oh," Flavie commented awkwardly. She shifted her weight and stared into the Cold Plains, a thoughtful look on her face. His words continued to echo for a bit, twisting and turning in her mind. A single thought entered her mind, and she felt the need to voice it. "I suppose, you are going to help around here? Or will you be turning back the way you came?"

The male frowned at the female, his green orbs flashing over her form. "No, we must move forward. We will be helping here until the evil is gone and we may move on."

"I see," she commented as she turned her gaze to the Necromancer once more. "So you will be staying in the camp then?"

He nodded, "Indeed. As long as I am welcomed within the camp, I will stay."

Flavie knew what the necromancer meant by his words, there was no need to question them. She knew the judgment that was placed on his kind, she was young but she was far from naïve or deaf. She had heard about the Necromancers from those at the camp, Gheed having been the most vocal when a mage wandered into the area. He studied them to ensure that they were not the dreaded dark ones, or at least that is what he called them, before welcoming the being. She had even seen such treatments coming from the others there, including the high priestess and her commander.

"Well then," she paused to place a free hand on her hip, swaying it to that side. "If they give you any problems, Sir Necromancer, remind them of which one of your group didn't halt when commanded. See how that tickles their fancy."

The Necromancer almost grinned at the girl's feistiness. He hadn't honestly expected something like that out of a woman, especially with a Paladin involved. After all, the rogues seemed fond of the paladin. Still he kept his calm and blank expression, something that could be called the trademark Necromancer expression. "I will have to remember to do that, Rogue."

"My name's Flavie." She pointed out with her normal sass, "Not Rogue."

"Flavie," He commented to himself, "That is something I shall remember myself. My name is—"

"MY LADY!" A voice rang out that broke through the necromancer's reply. All eyes drifted in that direction, noticing that the Paladin had been racing towards them. He only stopped between the Rogue and the necromancer. "Is this lowly being bothering you?"

Flavie snorted, "No, but you are."

The Paladin gave a shocked stare, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," she rolled her eyes and nodded towards the camp. "You two should be heading back. I'm sure that Akara is concerned about where you two are."

The Paladin nodded, "Of course, my lady. It is important that we head back right away, we do have a long day ahead of us. I shall meet with you again, young Rogue, I am sure. Necromancer! We cleanse the Den of Evil in the morning, _Necromancer_. Come now."

The other man merely grunted and started following after the Paladin, who had started walking the moment that he stopped talking. Flavie could have swore that she seen him glance over his shoulder at her, offering a light smile. However, she knew the ways of Necromancers, and knew that one doing such a thing to her would be rare. So there she stood alone, watching as the two heroes disappeared towards the camp to rest for their long day. But something hit her quickly.

_Crap. I never got his name…_ Flavie thought bitterly, _Just my luck._


	2. Midnight Dancers

Tile: Neglected

Fandom: Diablo II

Pairing: Necromancer/Flavie; Paladin/Flavie (One sided)

Warning: Dry humor; mild cursing; violence.

Summary: Flavie guards the path to the Cold Plains, always has since Andariel's appearance — but what happens when she meets a Necromancer?

Notes: This chapter was somewhat difficult to write. I knew what I wanted, I just didn't know how I was going to get it down - the wording the first four times ended up being annoying and I didn't like it. This is the fifth time I wrote it out, and I find it much more interesting then the last few. In addition, I am surprised that people actually like it. I didn't think anyone even played the game anymore. Must be the buzz about the new game, or many there are fans like me out there. Anyway, if you reviewed the last chapter - check the bottom, I gave you all a little note, as a thank you for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing and if you think I do, then God thinks you're an idiot. What does this mean? I'm not extremely cool, do not sue me. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Midnight Dancers

* * *

_

Not a star could be seen hanging in the night sky, dark clouds covered everything as the rain continued to fall. The air seemed thicker with moisture then before, the droplets tapping heavily against the cloth tent that rested in the grassy field between Blood Moor and Cold Plains. Thunder could be heard rolling through the area, lightning striking and light up the dead of night. Flavie could see the light through the thick cloth of her tent, as she lay on her back and stared at the middle fold. A shiver would crawl down her spine as a chill blew through the tent; she tried to focus away from the storm and onto the surroundings.

However not a single other sound seemed to draw her attention, giving her the idea that not even the fiends were stupid enough to venture out in the weather. No shifts in the rain could be detected, not even a footstep seemed to echo — Flavie knew that she was utterly alone out in the wilderness. She found herself rolling onto her side, her fingers of her left hand brushing over the wooden bow at her side. There was no point in staying up, she had decided, she might as well get some sleep. After all, by dawn she would be heading back to the camp for supplies, it was just that time she supposed.

As she tucked her right arm under her head for a pillow, her eyes closing softly while her left hand wrapped around her bow. She could feel herself drifting off into slumber, her senses still alert and searching for anything. Carefully bring the bow towards her, out of habit, the rogue smiled to herself at the peaceful nature of her little tent — despite the storm raging outside. _"Could this be the first night in a long time I actually get some rest?"_ She thought to herself as she continued to drift weightlessly. _"Everything's so quiet…"_

However, her peace was disturbed in that mere second as a shift in the sound of the rain caught her attention. Her breath caught in her throat as she listened to the air, sensing movement coming straight at her tent. She tried to figure out what exactly it was — human or fiend — but couldn't quite tell. She could sense whatever it was coming closer to her tent and the shifting did not even seem human, jerky and uncertain movements. That was all it took for her rogue instincts to kick in.

She bound to her feet as she grasps her bow and arrows tightly, each in one hand, and narrowed her eyes at the small opening of her tent. With a swift movement, she glanced her arrows to her back and pulled one out. She placed one arrow on the bow and pulled back the string, steadying her aim as she moved to the opening. She stepped out carefully and scanned the area, noticing something moving towards her. She narrowed her eyes as the rain burned at them, trying to focus on the being advancing at her.

Through the drizzle, she first noticed the jerking motion of the figure, how it walked upright and seemed humanoid. However, the next thing she noticed was the white bone that made up the creature, an axe in one hand, her mind instantly realizing that this was probably an enemy and not a friend like the one she originally thought. She closed one eye to perfect her aim, focusing one the creature that was arriving at her campsite. She brought back the arrow farther and steadied her somewhat shaking hands.

The creature stopped dead, she noted, and stared at her through empty eye sockets. It tilted its head before turning it and staring over its shoulder. The young rogue blinked at this, not quite understanding why the fiend was not attacking. She didn't understand why she hadn't released the arrow yet, although, what was the point? If the creature wasn't going to lash out, why should she? It meant not threat, at least, to the young Rogue. None of this was making sense to her; mostly what this creature was doing in this area.

However, a voice seemed to echo through the air, speaking in some language that she didn't understand, and the skeleton turned completely around. That's when she realized something — this was one of the skeletons from the Necromancer's horde. She noticed how the creature seemed to just stare off into the night, in the direction of the Den of Evil. The rogue wondered if the thing could tell her what it was doing out this far from the camp, after all, she had heard that minions never wandered considerably from their master. _"Flavie, you sound crazy," _she told herself. _"And then you'll never get out of this place!"_

She stepped forward as she noticed the creature taking its leave, in the direction that he had been staring. She inhaled slowly as she began to follow the minion, for once in her life abandoning her post between the two areas. She didn't completely understand why she was following this subordinate, but she felt as though she just **had **to. She sensed as though she was being pulled along by some sort of invisible string, she could almost feel a shiver running down her spine as she mauled over options of why.

However, all of her thoughts were short lived. The Den of Evil came into view, as did what could only be explained as a horde of minions. In the mist of all of those creatures stood a white haired and anorexic appearing form. Upon hearing her approach, green eyes scanned over to her and she stopped dead in her tracks. It was difficult for her to understand the scene that played out in front of her; that man from earlier, the Necromancer, stood among his minions at the opening of the dark den.

The man was first to speak, honestly surprising the young woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the Rogue spoke evenly — like the way the sisterhood had raised her. "_I do hope that he doesn't plan on going in there without a good nights rest, and his companions. That's just suicidal!" _Her eyes trailed over the annoyed appearing male a few feet away; something within her soul told her what exactly was going on. "Shouldn't you be back at the camp, not wandering around the wilderness?"

"You should go back. This does not concern you."

Flavie frowned, "You are in my homeland, you seemingly are going to do something extremely moronic — I believe this does concern me."

The Necromancer seemed less then pleased with this woman, and that was the honest to Gods truth. He was becoming rather frustrated with the younger being, not only that, but the way she seemed to look at him. He had never found himself in the company of a being that was probably just as stubborn as he was. Not to mention, the female seemed concerned about his well-being — or maybe that was just his imagination. He didn't understand how a woman like her, of her status, could even show false concern for a man such as himself. He almost smirked at that thought; he had been hanging around that damn paladin too much.

He didn't smirk though; he merely locked his stoic green orbs with the female's brown ones. "I have no reason to answer your childish questions. I am just going to go on my way — that is all. Now return to your post."

_"I can't believe this guy!" _She thought bitterly as she narrowed her gaze at him. She couldn't honestly believe this fellow; he was the man of many moods it seemed. One moment it would seem that he was actually different from the Necromancers she had heard so much about, then the next moment, he's exactly the same as she thought his kind would be. Distant and cold, pushing away. _"The nerve of him!" _

"Rogue. Go."

"Flavie," She snapped. "My name is not Rogue. It's Flavie."

He narrowed his eyes, "Like it matters."

"Does so matter!" _Jerk_.

"No, it doesn't. Now go."

"No." She spoke firmly, "You need to go back to camp. Whatever it is that you think you're going to do is moronic. Do not try to do what is going through your mind."

"Who's going to stop me?" He arched a thin white brow, a smirk playing across his lips. "You?"

_"What is he…" _

"Yes, Necromancer, me."

"Is that so?" His tone showed his odd amusement in the situation as his smirk grew, the young woman only nodding at the man. He hadn't planned on getting caught, but he wasn't going to back down from what he came here to do. He lifted one of his hands slowly, then waved it effortlessly through the air — the horde moved out, heading down to and into the den. He smirked as he locked gazes with the young Rogue, who looked a bit shocked at the movement from the minions. "Try and stop me."

"Wait!" She rushed forward but it was too late, the Necromancer already disappeared into the darkness of the den. The rogue lowered her head for a moment, switching her gaze back and forth from the den to the camp. _"What do I do?" _She wondered as she bit her lip, her eyes turning completely to the Den of Evil. She frowned and moved forward, _"This guy is nothing but trouble! Why do __**I **__have to put up with this stuff?" _Without any further thoughts, the young woman disappeared into the darkness of the entrance; only one thing on her mind, "_Show this traveler who is boss_".

* * *

**Author's Ramble:**

I liked this chapter. A lot. It is my favorite so far, besides what I have in my notebook for the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be quite interesting, if you take it the right way. I actually like what I have planned for it; it's going to be somewhat humorous if you get my sense of humor. In my next chapter other characters are mentioned, but might not be introduced until the fourth chapter; it all matters on what kind of feel I get while writing it out.

Now, I'm not Fanfiction(dot)net practical understanding, so, I'm not exactly sure on how to actually reply to reviews. Therefore, I'm going to be doing them here; in the chapters until I get figure it out without looking like I'm mental. Don't hate. I'm just not exactly sure, and I'm too stubborn to just press buttons until it works out the way I want. You don't have to forgive me, but helping would be great. Do it whatever way you see fit; as a review, a private message in that inbox thing of doom, or even email.

Now I'm going to reply my way. Enjoy?

Wingcommander WhiteWolf: Thank you for the review. It was my first one and made me feel like I was on Cloud Nine. I was hoping that people would like her personality; after all, you can't really get much from two lines of dialogue in the game. I actually have a deep seeded plan for the Mercenary ordeal. And that, my dear reviewer, is all I'm going to say on that subject. Feel free at anytime to sneak in the review area, and inform what feel the story is giving you.

SnowConsultant: I have loved the idea of Necromancer x Flavie since the beginning of playing the game. There's something about a strong woman and that dark mage that just makes me grin. As I just told the reviewer before you; my deep seeded plan for the mercenary is going to make just about everyone grin — I hope. Thank you for the review, by the way, and feel free to drop by at anytime to inform what feel the story is giving you.

Angelwings263: Ah, eek. Hello there, you just reviewed yesterday. You make it seem like I'm on top of things, thanks for that and the review. Also, thank you for the compliments on how I portray the characters and you will be pleased to know that the other classes will be appearing soon. They're just sneaking around and being… the other classes? Moving on! As stated for the other two, feel free to drop by at anytime, let me know what feel the fanfiction is giving you — reviews make my day!

All my other viewers, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read over this story and I do hope to hear from you, and that the fiction is fitting your liking. Thank you all and I do hope to have another chapter up very soon.

**-Ghost**


	3. Den of Evil

Tile: Neglected  
Fandom: Diablo II  
Pairing: Necromancer/Flavie  
Warning: Dry humor; mild cursing; violence.  
Summary: Flavie guards the path to the Cold Plains, always has since Andariel's appearance — but what happens when she meets a Necromancer?  
Notes: This chapter was fun to write, and I'll be the first one to admit it. I rewrote it a few times, and decided to post the one that seemed to stand out the most. However, I find that this one had to have been the best and it seemed a bit more interesting then the other two. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you think I do, then God thinks you're an idiot. What does this mean? I'm not extremely cool, do not sue me. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
_Den of Evil

* * *

_

Upon entering the woeful den, Flavie was hit with the strong smell of the departed that rested within. She would have been floored by it, if it wasn't for the darkness of the actual dwelling — the other light seemed to come from a few torches resting inside and the glow of the skeleton mage's magic. Her eyes drifted until she caught sight of the necromancer, who seemed to be scanning his sights around the den as well. She quickly took notice to a swift movement from the male, the skeletons beginning to fan out as he turned slightly to her.

"I sense…death within this place."

"Really," She retorted more harshly then she originally planned. She noted that the male did not seem to take mind to her tone, so she continued in hopes of changing the stubborn man's mind. "That is exactly why you should be back at camp, returning to this dreadful place with your companions."

"There is no advantage in turning back now, I am here and do not see an issue with tending to the evil within this den." The dark priest merely moved forward, seemingly ignoring the rouge that wished so badly that she hadn't entered the area with him. Although curious about what the female was planning in that odd little mind of hers, he knew that she was now in danger and he detested the alternative of possibly losing a warrior in battle. "You may turn back yourself, young Flavie."

"_Oh, now he uses my name." _She rolled her eyes at the thought, before having to think over the decision that needed to be made — there was no other choice. _"If I decide to leave, I can pretend that none of this ever happened, or even go out and get his companions to help him. However, if I do leave then it will leave him with little to no help, besides those skeletons. He could become injured and have no one to assist him." _

"Rouge," came the priest's voice.

"Like hell you're going to get rid of me," Flavie spoke with a feisty undertone. She made her decision, even if she knew that deep down she would probably regret it. "It is my job to protect those who enter this land, and I will not allow you to do this on your own, you foolish priest."

"You are irrational," the man spat at her in mistakenly placed anger. He knew it was her that caused him such fury, although he also knew that she couldn't stay here with him. The only technique he knew to dispatch a person in such situation was to misplace his rage in their direction; it was honestly a win-win condition. She would leave and he could finish the quest set out before him. "You are blind to think I am doing this on my own, your service is not required."

Flavie feels herself becoming more then angry at the white haired priest, who seemed to be heading farther into the den. She clutched her wooden bow with her fingers tightly, her brown eyes narrowed in the man's direction before she found herself advancing forward with harsh footsteps. She bitterly cursed herself for even following the man into this Hell, and had thoughts of abandoning him with the fiends that lurked — but then her honor came into play, telling her that he needed her no matter what he assumed.

"I am not blind," she argued with such fire that it surprised even her. "You are the sightless one to think you can conduct the request from my elders on your own! You truly need my assistance, for I know this area far better then you or your death walkers do!"

Her thoroughly trained eyes observed the man; watching as his muscles tensed and spine straightened at her words. She nearly yearned to take back her speech but quickly dismissed it when she noted the man slowly turning. His menacing green orbs narrowed as a deep frown took over his ashen expression, hand clenched into fists at his sides. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the sight of him, at the display of his raging gaze and appearance. A part of her told her to run away, to get out of the den, but she would never get the chance.

With a cry that she did not understand, she felt herself being slammed against the thick cavern wall. Her sights moved upward to meet the infuriated gaze of the necromancer, his left hand grabbed around her wrists — bow now rested on the cave floor — and holding them above her hand. She could feel his iron grasp on her right shoulder, knowing that his only free hand holding onto her. Her eyes were wide and fearful for once, she felt her knees shaking and giving off the jelly feeling that she had only heard about from her other rouges.

"Necromancer…"

"Silence," the man growled at her — his minions lurking behind him. "I do not require or even desire your aid in the quest from your elders. I have never in my life needed the help from anyone besides my minions, not death walkers, they are minions, clueless rouge. I suggest you get out of here while you still can, before you end up like the corpses that line these floors."

Flavie cringed as she felt him tightening his grip on her, surprising her at how much strength was behind such a skeletal priest. She knew that he was right, she was bound to end up as one of the many carcasses laying upon the floor, but she also comprehended that he just might as well. She had a job to do, she had to protect those who came to this place that she called home, even if they were ones such as the dark mage. "I don't care about what you think you know, or what you suggest is best for me, I cannot leave you here alone. I—"

"Quiet, Rogue," the necromancer muttered before releasing her and stepping back. His detached green gaze lingered on her as he plucked a wand from his sash, a sinister little grin appearing that frightened the young woman. She dove forward to seize the man before he could do a single thing, but was too late. Four white walls of bone surrounded her, the priest tilting his head ever so slightly. "That should keep you out of my way."

"Don't you —" She paused as she heard the footsteps of the priest and his minions, sensing that they were moving out. She lunged forward against the bone, attempting to travel over top of it, but failed. She felt deceived and alone, her fists beginning to pound against the wall. "Let me out of here, you damned priest! You cannot complete this quest on your own, you need my help, you require me! Do not leave me here alone, don't you even dare!"

Her shouts were futile; the man and his minions were long gone down one of the many tunnels within the lair. The rogue lowered her head and released a shout of fury, then rested her forehead against the bone. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down before she did something she was obviously going to regret. Although, she had to admit that the man's move was gutsy but it was also extremely ridiculous. _"I can't believe this, of all the things to happen, I get caught in a bone cage of idiocy. I really need to learn to pick my battles."_

"_However, I cannot just let him out there alone. He's going to need me, for if the rogues could not handle this den of wickedness by their selves, then surely that thick headed priest cannot."_ She thought bitterly as she tugged one of her arrows out of the quiver on her back, placing the head towards one of the walls. She begins to clip at it with narrowed eyes. _"How dare he anyway? Lock me up in these rashly placed walls, then running off without a care in the world! Even when I was merely doing my duties as a rogue, to make sure he did not do anything foolish! Who does he think he is?"_

After what felt like hours of hacking away — with one of her arrows — at the bone before it finally collapsed, or at least one of the four walls around her form. Her brown eyes quickly spotted her bow, her body moving faster then she thought possible and her hand reached out, seizing it just as rapidly. She bound to her feet once more and loaded an arrow, making her way to one of the many tunnel ways. Something within her soul told her that she didn't have much time and that she needed to locate the priest swiftly, there was no moment for lingering in the general area.

"_Great! How am I supposed to find him?"_ Her eyes shifted between the two tunnels before her, uncertain of which individual passageway to take. Her fingers firmly grasped her bow tighter, inhaling an hesitant breath of air. She pondered over her choices for nearly two seconds, she didn't really have the time to maul over her options. _"I could attempt to use Inner Sight, it could track down his minions, but… what if it doesn't work? Then I'm left standing here in the dark and just wasted time. Damn it." _She lowered her bow before focusing her energy, casting the curse-like spell.

Her eyes scanned over the scene to see that the sparkling light effect did not drift, but disappeared. She found herself heaving out a sigh before rapidly turned, taking off down one of the tunnels, only due to her just allowing her feet to take her where ever her instincts led them. She traveled down the passageways like she had known exactly where she was going, stepping over corpses that littered the ground from what was probably the necromancer's attack. _"Was that a rogue?"_ Flavie felt her stomach clench as she spotted a rotting carcass of one of her fellow sisters, that had to have been there for a while due to the decay. _"This is sickening…" _

Suddenly the sound of a grunt echoed from around the corner, she quickly picked up the pace of her steps. She knew that it was a human noise and quickly summoned her magical ability of Inner Sight. The sparks travel from the woman and forward, around the corner, which she soon passes to see what she hadn't expected. Bones of the minions, which once belonged to the Priest, were now scattered around and the clay from another minion among the bones. The so called fearless Necromancer was clutching his left side with his right hand, his left hand sending out a pale blue — looking almost white — light from his palm. Her eyes flashed to the direction the glowing powers were headed to see a feared creature within the den, **Corpsefire**.

Instead of the normal rotten flesh, this decayed tissue was an icy blue color that sent chills down Flavie's spine. She quickly noticed the blood dripping from its fingers, which probably belonged to the now injured dark priest. She also noted that the zombie's arms were raised and that the creature was heading right for the Necromancer, she knew that she had to do something. Even if the man had told her that he didn't want her assistance, she couldn't just allow the fiend to continue its attack, so she lifted the bow and placed an arrow into the correct position.

She plucked back the arrow and string, aiming at the undead corpse that was headed in the direction of the man. She stiffened as she whispered a spell, one that would attach itself to the arrow, then released the shot and watched it head directly at the beast's head. Although, the blasts from the priest seemed to set it off course and shocked both the creature and mage when it hit the shoulder of the zombie. Displeased and annoyed, the rogue did not allow the misguided fire to effect her, she merely reloaded and shot off another arrow in that direction, the Necromancer looking equally disgruntled joined in on the attack.

The fiend grunted as the shots hit it, its sights set on her and away from the priest it had been previously attacking. It snarled out a word — Flavie was sure it sounded it _brains _— and began swinging at her, even though it was too far away to actually hit it. She plucked a few more arrows, which missed their target, she could hear the dark mage's voice as he growled out a enchantment. She pulled back the string and arrow and narrowed her eyes to aim at the creature's head. Just as she was to release the arrow, she noticed a figure coming up behind the corpse and debated on whether or not to shoot. _"Damn it. What does he think he's doing? I can't fire if he's that close." _

As the creature came only two feet away, it lifted it's arm to attack her and she flinched as she waited for impact. Although in that moment, she noticed the shine of an enchanted dagger — green with poison — in the darkness. Her eyes lit up as she darted to the side, hawk like eyes staring at the scene that played out, one that she would never have expected. The blade that the Necromancer possessed swung from left to right, connecting with the animated corpse's throat with the swift motion. She could hear it gurgle before it sent out an aura that knocked both warriors backwards — Flavie stumbled to her rear end a few feet away, the priest hitting a nearby craven wall — before it fell backwards, dead.

Just as the rogue pushed herself to her feet and turned her gaze to the slender man, who was forcing himself upward against the wall, the darkness of the cavern seemed to be replaced with beams of light. _"He did it, he actually did it. He defeated all the monsters in the den, no one ever has gotten this far."_ Her brown orbs stared at the panting priest as he pulled out a healing potion, quickly downing it as it healed the wound on his side slowly. _"Could a dark priest like him set us free from Andariel's grasp? Could he be the one to save us?" _

"Hm," his eyes travel around now the cleansed cavern. "Is that enough to earn the Rogue's trust?"

_"Or not," _she thought bitterly and frowned. "So that's what this was about? You came here alone to earn the trust of my sisterhood?"

"Oh yes, that's right, the irrational pigheaded rogue is here," he commented dryly as he lifted his left hand, eyes on the corpse of Corpsefire. He mumbled a few words and a skeleton ripped through the rotten flesh of the zombie, standing on shaky legs and peering around through hallowed eyes — it made the young woman slightly ill to her stomach to see it. "Although, I must tell you that the reason has been evident. Your sisterhood wishes nothing more then to find a reason to slaughter me, the same goes for my so-called-companions, I had no other choice."

"_This guy is vulgar. How dare he speak so unpleasantly of myself and my sisters? He seems so different tonight then he was earlier, nothing more then I expected his kind to be," _her inner voice murmured. She narrowed her eyes at the man, her hand finding itself to her hip. "I suggest that you head back to the camp before I become your executioner, Necromancer."

"Very well," he responded with motioning for his minion to join him as he turned, heading back down the tunnel and past the rogue. Although, he would stop once he stood behind her, a light noise of an exhaling echoing from his slender form. "I do hope that you may be able to return to the encampment soon, now that this place has been cleansed."

She blinked and turned to the man, eyes settling on his form. "Huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He glanced over his shoulder at the young rogue, "No one should ever be cast out of their faction, no matter what. Your sisters would be foolish to allow such a warrior as yourself to rot in the wilderness."

"I—" She didn't get the chance to reply to the man, who had snaked away faster then she thought was humanly possible. She was left standing there, staring in the direction that he and his minion had disappeared towards, a smile twitching at her lips ever so slightly. _"This one," _she thought, _"he's an odd one, there's no doubt." _She reached down and collected her bow, as she reflected on the events that had just happened. That was when something struck her and her eyes snapped back up, her feet taking off in the path that the white haired male had went. _"I still didn't get his name!"_


	4. Tales Of Blood Raven

Tile: Neglected  
Fandom: Diablo II  
Pairing: Necromancer/Flavie  
Warning: Dry humor; mild cursing; violence.  
Summary: Flavie guards the path to the Cold Plains, always has since Andariel's appearance — but what happens when she meets a Necromancer?  
Notes: This took a lot of planning because I didn't really want to jump onto a more annoying bandwagon that I already found myself on during my last chapter. This chapter will be introducing a few new characters, meaning that the other classes will be making a short appearance. There is also a long note from me at the bottom. It would be wise to glance oer it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you think I do, then God thinks you're an idiot. What does this mean? I'm not extremely cool, do not sue me. Thank you.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**_  
The Tale of Blood Raven

* * *

_

Deep grey clouds hung over head in the morning sky, covering the blue of the heavens and the bright rays of the sun. The air was thick with moisture still, hinting at another storm in the near future, although no thunder could be heard and no lightning could be seen. Brown eyes of the rogue trailed across the fields, the woman the eyes belonged to scowled as she stood with her fingers wrapped around her weapon tightly. The night before still played like a film inside her skull; the stubborn necromancer who seemed to disappear into thin air at times haunting most of her thoughts. _"How petty," _she thought bitterly. _"He preoccupies my mind like some sort of curse."_

As her scowl deepened, she moved her sights towards the encampment with thoughts of marching right up there and demanding to know what was going on in that foolish head of the priest. Although, she knew better then to attempt something like that. It would be insane, not to mention, she was sure that Akara and Kashya would have her head for leaving her post without a noble reason. She was that demanding answers about something so irrational would be a righteous motivation for abandoning her duties, no matter how foolish the night before had been. However, she wondered if the priest had gotten a stern talking to for his actions in the previous couple of hours, or if her speaking of what he had done to her would make any difference. _"Probably not," _she thought resentfully. _"The traveler would probably give him a blasted medal!"_

Still when the sight of a woman came into her view, coming from the encampment, she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed yet nervous. When the thoughts of what this person could possibly want entered her mind, she had a vague notion that it had something to do with her duties. Deep within her she had figured that she did something to displease the elders at the camp, or maybe the priest had said something about her leaving her post, however, she wanted to believe that maybe she was being relieved of her duties for once in her time at the encampment. Although as the young being came more into view, the rogue recognized her immediately as Aliza, an adolescent rogue that had joined a year after Flavie herself had. _"I wonder what she wants. I bet she desires to rub it in my face that she is in the camp until I am still out here in the freezing cold!" _She ranted in her head, like a child, _"That annoying wench!" _

"Flavie, Flavie!" The other rogue shouted with a faint smile, "You must hear the news!"

Flavie scoffed, "And what is that, Aliza?" _"You're going to relieve me, finally, you stupid wench?"_

"Akara needs to speak with you about something," she answers oblivious to the other rogue's inner expressions. Saying that Flavie's inner hatred for the other rogue disappeared was an understatement, not to mention, there was no hiding the smile that threatened to appear on her lips. "You are to return to the encampment with me and report to Akara's tent—direct orders from Kashya. You must grab up your bow, my friend, for leaving at this very moment is extremely important to the camp."

_"Wonderful, I am sure that blasted priest has told them something. Now I must stand before Akara and Kashya, all because one man cannot keep his mouth closed. Pity," _she thought bitterly as she nodded towards her colleague. The other rogue return the gesture and turned, quickly jogging in the direction of the encampment with Flavie following behind. The more feisty woman scoffed at the other, behind her back naturally, and began to plot ways of getting the necromancer back for the deeds he had probably done._ "I wonder if I could impale him with an arrow before he could continue to ruin my life? I'm sure that he had been running at that ever opened mouth of his and probably had told the entire camp some lie about what had happened in that den!"_

"Flavie," Aliza whispered to break the other rogue out of her fuming thoughts. The slightly older one blinked over to the younger of the pair, staring for a moment before noticing how frightened the poor girl looked. "The heroes cleansed the Den of Evil, right?"

_"What," _Flavie thought with a small glare. _"What is she talking about? The Necromancer and I cleansed the Den! Not the entire group, they were probably napping!" _

"Right?"

"Is that what is being said in the camp," Flavie murmured as she sent an uninterested glare. _"So those fools took his credit? I can't really stand up for him either, else if they don't know that I left, they sure as hell will after. Although, why hasn't he said anything? He was so eager to prove himself, why would he just give it up?" _She broke out of her thoughts as she noticed the odd looks from the nodding rogue. She frowned and rolled her eyes, _"This is so idiotic." _"What is your point, Aliza?"

"Akara says that the Dark Mage disappeared from the camp last night, and when the group left at first light, they returned too quickly." Aliza bit her lip, Flavie noticed, before continuing in her little spill. "She didn't think that they had actually done it. I went to check things out, Flavie, and they actually did it. The den was cleansed but I found something odd when I had went inside, which is why I must ask something, sister."

"What in the world is she babbling about," Flavie frowned as she eyed the slightly younger Rogue. _"What in the world had she seen in the den that she would think I would know anything about?"_

"Flavie, I saw bone. I know it sounds foolish but this was nothing like anything I had ever seen before. Gheed told me that it had something to do with the dark one, the priest," she murmured as they approached the camp. "Is he evil, sister? Is he as evil as the ones he battled within the den? Instead of helping us, Flavie, will be the one who brings us down into the darkness? I'm so scared of him; he's more frightening the demons that lurk in the wilderness."

"He's not evil, child. If he were evil, then he would not have helped us with the den. Something that is wicked cannot cleanse, only destroy and leave behind more sinful creations. Do not listen to Gheed," Flavie sneered the merchant's name and sent a scowl in the direction of the younger rogue. There was no doubt that the slightly older girl had nothing more the ill feelings for the traveler's foolishness. She despised how he used others and often stole from her sisters within the camp. "You are a rogue, Aliza, you cannot fear anything else you will fail. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she nods meekly while pausing in the entrance of the encampment. The other girl merely sent the girl another look as she paused as well, finding that the younger seemed nervous about something else. Flavie questioned her of what was going on and the female answered slowly and softly, as if it were a secret. "I saw something else in there as well. I took notice to arrows that are specially made for our sisters. I know that we have lost many to that den, and they might be the leftovers from that, but these seemed newer and less beaten. Flavie, were you in the den this morning?"

_"Damn it," _the other woman thought bitterly and cursed at the Necromancer_. "Why didn't I clean up after myself? I should have known that something like this would happen! What am I going to say? Can I really lie to this young rogue? A sister in the sisterhood?" _

"I won't tell if you were," Aliza added quickly. "You don't have to answer either. I just want to say that it was brave, going in there and leaving your post, to help the travelers. I could never do that, I would be too scared of what would happen if I were caught. I don't care what everyone says about you, sister, I'm proud to call you an ally."

"I," Flavie paused and frowned a bit, finding herself at lack of words. Not many had ever said they were proud of her, she was one of the more rebellious rogue. She felt a tad bit guilty for her icy words to the younger of the pair, before she felt the corner of her lips twitching upward into a smile. "Thank you, Aliza."

"No need," the girl beamed as they continued into the camp, Flavie following after her. "We must get to Akara and Kashya immediately. You must know what is going on, it's very important. Not to mention, they want everyone present for this announcement."

"I thought it was Akara that wanted to talk to me," the other girl murmured as they seemed to approach a group in the middle of the camp. She took notice to Gheed standing off to the side, looking as if someone had slapped him across the face. Flavie almost smiled at the thought, how many times she wished she could have done that—or shot him. How she wanted so badly to just shoot the bastard for his nature.

"Well, afterwards, of course, sister," the girl broke the other out of her thoughts. She almost bounced to the spot next to Kashya, standing up straight as her spine allowed and gripping her bow. "Commander, I have returned with Flavie."

"Good," Kashya sneered before turning her sights the group to the rebel rogue that had joined them. Saying that she wasn't nervous while locking her gaze with the commander would be a lie; flavie straightened up and allowed her stoic mask to take over. Rogues were not to have emotions, especially the younger ones, and the last thing she wanted was to argue with the elder woman in front of strangers. "It's pleasant to have you joining us, Rogue."

Flavie nodded.

"What is this about," a familiar voice growled. Flavie was a bit surprised as she turned her gaze, noticing the Necromancer with his scowl quite visible. She cringed at the thought of the man disrespecting her superior but didn't really expect much else. "Why is the guard here?"

"It is simple, Necromancer," Kashya growled. "This is something all my rogues must hear, especially the young ones who seem to think they are invincible." Flavie flinched at the thought that her commander thought so little of her, all thoughts of Aliza's comments about her disappearing and leaving her cold, empty. "I have called you all here for a reason."

"And what would that be," the white haired priest murmured. The entire group—Flavie included—sent the man a heated glare, but it seemed not to bother him. "Another test I presume?"

"My rogue scouts have reported an abomination in the Monastery graveyard," Kashya snarled with her gaze solely on the priest. Flavie would have felt horrid for a the man, if it hadn't been for his actions, she figured that he deserved it now. "Apparently, Andariel is not content to take only our living. Blood Raven, one of our finest captains in the battle against Diablo at Tristram, was also one of the first to be corrupted by Andariel." Flavie's eyes widened—Blood Raven had been her motherly figure, often times assisting in her training when she had first came. "Now, you'll find her in the Monastery graveyard raising our dead as zombies! We cannot abide this defilement!"

_"Blood Raven," _Flavie thought bitterly. _"You were acting so strange after the battle against Diablo, you promised me that it was nothing. Now you're—you're a monster…" _

"Lady Kashya," the Paladin's voice echoed out, bringing the young rogue from her thoughts. "We could bring her to rest, if you wish. Anything to help the encampment and bring an end to Andariel's reign here."

"Thank you, dear Paladin," Akara commented quietly—surprising young Flavie. "We would—"

"Wait a moment, you have to be kidding me, Paladin," the aggravated voice of the Necromancer echoed out. "You must be out of your mind. Its their problem, their sisterhood. They can handle it."

Flavie glared, "Excuse me?"

"Don't mind him," came a playful voice. Flavie blinked over at a young woman; muscular built, blond hair that was pulled back. Her clothing gave her away, Flavie had seen an Amazon warrior before and this was fit the bill. The fair haired blond continued, "He's like a small child. You can't really pay much mind to him."

Flavie eyed her, "Right…"

"Shut up," the priest growled at the woman, earning himself another round of heated glares. "I'm not doing this, we shouldn't be doing this."

"If you are truly our ally," Kashya spoke in an icy tone, one that made the young rogue shiver. "You will help us destroy her."

He glared, "I'm not doing it."

"We'll do it," the Paladin spoke up once more. "But we're going to need a guide to get there."

"Flavie, Aliza," Kashya turned her gaze to the two named rogues. They both blinked over to her—at least, Flavie did while Aliza seemed to nervously smile. "Flavie knows the Cold Plains better then anyone else. They are to scout nearby so you might as well get some use out of them."

_"Great," _Flavie sighed mentally. _"I have to work with the Necromancer once more. It was bad enough the first time, at least, I don't have to work wit him long. Just get him to the burial grounds, then apparently go on a scouting mission. I'm sure that is what was supposed to be spoken to me when I arrived."_ She turned her attention to the group of warriors, noticing how they seemed to be discussing the situation. _"At least, Aliza and his group will be there this time."_

"We've decided," a man in fur—Flavie noted that he was a druid right away—announced, "We'll do it with their help, right, Necromancer?"

He rolled his eyes, "_Right_."

"Very well. I suggest you stock up on supplies and ready yourselves," Kashya spoke to the group before turning her attention to Flavie and Aliza, who was currently squirming in place. The slightly older rogue didn't blame her either, she would have joined her if it weren't the for the fact they were standing before their commander. Dark eyes met Flavie's, the elder didn't break the gaze as she strolled past both young rogues, frowning. "You two will report to Akara before you leave."

"Yes ma'am," Flavie murmured while Aliza nodded eagerly. _"Just leave us here to be awkward, Kashya." _The rogue turned her attention to her younger companion, who was eying up the group of heroes standing off to the side. She quickly took notice to the stares that she was receiving, almost shiver at the hardened gaze of the Necromancer that had been causing more trouble then he was probably worth. _"What in the world is he staring at me like that for?" _Flavie frowned. "Shouldn't you be readying yourselves for battle?"

"You shouldn't be so dominant, _Flavie_," the icy voice of the Necromancer spoke up as he snaked through the group, avoiding contact with them. He paused next to me and sent a glare, then began a journey to towards Akara's tent. "You're just a scout, an escort for our journey. No director within you."

_"Why that—" _Flavie fumed as she glared in the direction of the Necromancer, who began to shrink as he approached the tent. She wanted to chase after him and give him a piece of her mind, however, she was stopped by the sound of a throat being cleared. Her brown eyes skated over to group, who seemed to be more interesting in burning holes into her skull with their gazes then readying themselves for battles. She frowned at the sight of their uncertain stares, her sights moved to the young Rogue whom had been hovering at her side since the priest's statement. "You should retrieve the supplies that you will need for your journey to the Burial Grounds."

"We're about as ready as you can get," the Amazon spoke rather cheerfully and words of agreement soon followed. Brown eyes, belonging to the rogue, scanned over the small group of heroes and frowned, suddenly uncertain of what to do now. The blond seemed to be the only one to notice and she quickly jumped into action, much to Flavie's dismay. "What we're wondering is… if you could tell us about… well…"

The woman with the dark short hair stepped forward, her expression blank. "We want to know about the demon."

"Blood Raven," Flavie corrected the woman sharply and gave a heated look. She could feel the glare of her sister but ignored it as she locked gazes with the assassin, her weaponry choices had given her away to the talented young woman. "You will not speak of her in such a manner, she was not always the evil raising the dead. I suggest you remember this in the future, else you might not be walking out of here." It was a light threat, everyone knew it and it had probably not won her any respect points. Aliza came to her rescue when all took notice to the way the Assassin's grip tightened on her weapons.

"What she means to say is that Blood Raven wasn't always an evil," the younger Rogue's voice spoke softly and slightly frightened. It was a little known fact that Aliza was a much younger and more shy then others within the camp, often labeled as soft spoken and a weaker link. "She was a captain of the Rogues in the battle against Diablo in Tristram, very brave even in our standards. She followed a Sorcerer and a Warrior into the deep darkness, but when she came back, she was different."

Much to the surprise of all, the Druid spoke up with a single question; "How different?"

"Uh," the younger Rogue seemed to be a bit taken back by the question. Not many even cared about that, Blood Raven had been labeled corrupt and was to be destroyed, there was no need for details. This man's single inquiry sent the youngster, who was still in training according to Kashya, through a loop. Now it was Flavie's turn to save the day.

"It's simple really; she came back different, almost as if some evil influence had a hold on her." Flavie flinched inwardly at her own words, she could not believe what she was saying. "One could say that once there is an evil weight upon someone, they are far easier for other fiendish powers to corrupt farther."

"She must be destroyed to prevent further corruption in the sisterhood," Aliza adds hurriedly with a soft frown.

"Don't worry," the Paladin responded with a gentle, reassuring smile that was directed to the younger Rogue. "We'll do what we can to put her to rest and assist your sisterhood." Aliza smiled with a faint blush, one that made Flavie gag, while thanking the man.

"Come, Aliza," Flavie murmured while feeling disgusted by the interaction between the young Rogue and the Paladin, "We must go meet with Akara since our companions are ready."

"Right," Aliza nodded while turning, the two began to move towards the priestess's tent. "Lets go!"

"Wait," the assassin spoke with an irritated tone. Both Rogues stopped but only Aliza turned back to the group. "Your commander had said that Andariel was not content on taking only the living. I had thought this meant that the dem—I mean, Blood Raven was dead. You speak as though she was simply corrupted while living…"

Flavie snorted, "Because she was—"

"Dead," Aliza adds in a strange tone. This took the slightly older girl by surprise, she had thought otherwise and was not told any different. Her brown eyes widened as she turned to the younger of the pair, who lowered her gaze. "It happened when we were fighting Andariel, it almost appeared as if she was ready to depart this life."

_"No," _Flavie thought bitterly before turning, storming in the direction of the Priestess's tent. She could hear the shouts of the other Rogue, surprised noises from many of the others. _"Why wasn't—Why didn't—"_ She couldn't even bring her thoughts together as her eyes burnt with tears, hands beginning to trembling at the thought of her sister's death, the corruption, everything was now weighing down upon her. She felt a lump forming in her throat, her bottom lip quivered as she swallowed back a sob—her brown eyes soon meeting the aged gaze of the purple clad women coming out of her tent.

"Flavie?"

"Why didn't you tell me," the girl shouted—voice cracking and tears threatening to fall. Through blurry eyes she noticed how the elder frowned and stepped forward, she felt the woman's hand on her shoulder. She ripped herself from the gentle grasp and hissed, "Don't coddled me, Akara! Answer me! Why didn't you tell me that Blood Raven **died**?"

* * *

Author Ramble::

I liked the original feel of this chapter before my computer ate it, and I had to rewrite it. Now given that the ending is a bit rushed, I think it's a pretty basic chapter. If any of your are confused on what's going on there, basically Flavie didn't know her mother figure had died, everyone failed to tell her. Why is that? You'll find out in the next chapter which I have oddly enough already working out in my head and on paper, so it shouldn't be as much of a wait as this chapter was. Due to the fact my internet is acting up, which means I cannot for the life of me play this stupid little flash game that has my attention, I will probably have it typed up in no time.

I'm also planning out a side story to this one, in which Aliza is the star. She grew on me, at least my version of her, while I wrote this particular chapter. I gave her a completely different personality then my hot-headed and probably overly emotion Flavie. Besides that, I currently have my Druid's hireling as her and she's not that bad of a hireling, compared to Amplisa, who is my normal hireling and will not stay alive for long. I don't know if you have that problem but I do, which is why I normally don't keep the act 1 mercs and always switch off to act 2's. Azrael being my favorite and always (lovingly) called Stabby or Bully.

God, I'm a bit off today.

Thoughts on the chapter? Concerns? How about on the side story? You know I love hearing from you.

Ghost over and out.


End file.
